Cartas a Papá
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sarada decide escribirle una carta a su padre y por azares del destino llega a manos de un shinobi anónimo para ella.
1. Anónimo

Título: Cartas a papá.

Rango: K+

Sumario: Sarada decide escribirle una carta a su padre y por azares del destino llega a manos de un shinobi anónimo para ella.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto está terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

* * *

 _Hoy esperaba_

 _demasiado,_

 _pero no vino nadie._

* * *

 _Querido papá:_

No sé si sepas quien soy yo, tampoco sé si realmente sepas que yo existo, pero necesitaba escribirte para soltar un poco lo que llevo en mi corazón.

Mamá no habla mucho de ti, solo tiene escasas fotos tuyas acá en la casa. Realmente es una mujer aburrida. Espero cuando regreses no te decepciones de ambas.

Uno de los motivos por los que te escribo no es más que para tratar de saber más de ti. Ella no te menciona demasiado, solo alega que estas en una misión importante de la que tardaras muchos años más en volver. Ojalá no tardes tanto, cuando ya su cabello no sea tan rosa, y sus ojos no brillen tanto. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero es una mujer realmente hermosa.

He visto fotos tuyas, eres muy guapo.

Cuando le pregunte al séptimo por ti me dijo que nunca cambias, que aunque los años pasen siempre sigues teniendo la misma cara, así que ahora solo se de ti de esa foto de antes de que yo naciera que mamá tiene en la repisa. Tienes el mismo cabello azabache que yo. Y tus ojos se ven tan negros como los míos. Ojalá algún día pudiera verte, y que nos dijeran que somos dos gotas de agua, así como lo son Boruto y Naruto-sama.

No se si te preguntes más de mí, pero igual te lo diré: tengo 12 años, y soy muy buena en la escuela; me gusta leer, cocinar con mamá y jugar con mis amigas. Odio el frío, me gustan las manzanas y las flores. Y siempre he soñado con conocerte. Quisiera ser médico como mamá, para curarte tras cada misión, seríamos una linda familia.

Acá tengo un álbum de fotos que quiero mostrarte, lo hizo la esposa del Séptimo y son fotos de todos ustedes cuando eran niños. ¡Eran tan monos!

Naruto sama y Kakashi sama siempre venían a visitar. Me contaban historias de ti, de ustedes, hazañas de niños, bromas que hicieron. Algún día me gustaría tener eso mismo con mis amigos, aunque todos sean unos tontos. Sería bonito.

Ellos ya no vienen como antes. Ahora solo somos mamá y yo. Cada vez me siento más sola, papá; siento que no es suficiente con mamá, tengo miedo de que nunca regreses, de que te hayas olvidado de nosotras... Pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no se si vuelvas siempre te estaremos esperando. Esta es tu casa papá.

Dejaré de escribir y colare esta carta en los papeles del Séptimo. Sé que habla contigo (mamá dice que te escribe por un halcón), así que colocaré _para Sasuke_ en el remitente y espero puedas recibirla. Me gustaría hablar más contigo. Ya no quiero estar más sola, por favor papá.

Te quiere, tu hija, Sarada Uchiha.

* * *

 _Querida Sarada:_

No soy tu padre.

La verdad es que dude bastante en escribir esta carta y entrometerme en asuntos que no son míos. Y finalmente me decidí a contestártela a riesgo de decepcionarte y entristecer esa bella carita que tienes, pero sentía la necesidad de que supieras que tu padre no contestaría pues esta carta nunca llego a sus manos.

El halcón que traía los recados se ha retardado tan sólo unas horas y esta carta ha quedado en mis manos por ser el shinobi a cargo de esta misión. Sasuke ha partido lejos ya.

No deberías sentirte triste, eres hija de uno de los shinobis más poderosos del mundo entero y tienes un legado centenario de generaciones de genios en tu familia ¡Tu propia madre es la mejor kunoichi!

La verdad es que conozco a tus padres desde hace muchos años y no me sorprende que tú seas una niña tan elocuente y capaz solo con esa edad. Algún día tu padre verá la hermosa kunoichi y excelente mujer que se está formando en ti.

Tienes razón, tu madre es muy hermosa, no creo haber visto una belleza tan exótica como esa en muchos años y así como yo me sorprendo cada vez que casualmente me la encuentro por ahí sé que tu padre suspira enamorado de solo recordarla... Tu lógicamente la conoces más y sabes lo mucho que le afecta que su familia está separada, pero es tu responsabilidad mantenerla alegre cada día y más viva que nunca recordándole que tu sola presencia ya es un motivo para sonreír. Te lo pido de corazón, trata de devolverle la sonrisa a tu madre, muéstrale que papá no está, pero estas tú para acompañarla y esperar por él ambas.

Por otro lado, debes comprender que Naruto esté siendo consumido por su trabajo y ya no tenga tiempo para visitarlas a ambas, si el pobre ya casi ni a su casa va. Las cosas son así, los tiempos cambian y nos obligan a acoplarnos. El séptimo está haciendo su trabajo adaptándose a cada día e incluso descuidando a su familia por el bien común de su aldea, porque eso es lo que hacemos los shinobis. Entregamos la mente, el cuerpo, el alma y a veces hasta el corazón por la gente que amamos, tal y como tu padre lo está haciendo.

Naruto sama protege a la aldea bajo la luz, pero tu padre lo hace bajo la oscuridad.

A lo largo de esta vida notaras que muchas cosas no sucederán como tú quieras o como te convengan, y ahí es donde viene el cambio al que hay que adaptarse. Todo héroe necesita un compañero, no alguien que vaya tras él recogiendo su desastre, sino alguien que luche hombro a hombro con él día a día incluso si no están juntos... El otro kage, cuidando día a día bajo las sombras... Espero que comprendas un poco a tu papá.

Y que comprendas a este humilde servidor que solo quería darle unas cuantas líneas de aliento a una pequeña niña.

Pórtate bien Sarada-chan, come frutas y verduras.

-Un simple shinobi.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Comprensión

_"Estoy un poco lastimado, pero no estoy muerto. Me recostare para sangrar un rato._

 _Luego me levantare a pelear de nuevo"_

 _-John Dryden._

* * *

 _Querido Shinobi_ , no creo que alguien llegue a entender la emoción descontrolada que sentí cuando desperté la mañana de ayer y vi el halcón en mi ventana. Mi corazón casi sale por mi garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

La decepción me afectó un poquito el día de ayer y por eso tardo en responder. Sin embargo, me alegra leerlo y saber que por lo menos el silencio de mi papá se debe a que nunca recibió la carta. Gracias shinobi-san, y disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, solo quería saber de mi papá.

Le di agua y comida a su halcón y se tomó toda la molestia de esperar a que yo terminará esta carta. Ni siquiera sé si usted la va a leer.

Me alegra saber que alguien piense tan bonito de mi papá. Sus palabras me gustaron, creo que ahora pensaré así en mi papá, como el otro kage... Sin embargo, eso no me quita el dolor de no tenerlo acá.

Mamá no me deja hablar de él en público así que sirvió bastante desahogarme en la carta anterior.

Usted habla muy lindo de mi mamá, ¿no será que le gusta?

También tengo un pequeño favor que pedirle y ojalá pueda ayudarme... Háblame un poco de mi papá, por favor.

Cuando pienso en el me siento en las nubes, no se mucho, me confunde. Los hokagues ya no vienen y siento que si presiono a mama solo haré que se sienta más triste. Shinobi-san nosotras ya no queremos estar más tristes. Consolar a mamá se siente inútil desde mi posición, ¿cómo ayudas a sentirse mejor a alguien cuando tu estas igual o peor? No creo nunca que podre ayudar a mamá, ella no se sentirá mejor hasta que mi papá vuelva.

Imagino que usted tiene hijos, bueno pues cuando usted no está ellos deben sentir el mismo vacío que siento yo cuando pienso en él, cuando camino sola a casa cada tarde, cuando me encierro en mi habitación cada cumpleaños y día del padre. Si le confieso que a veces tengo envidia de mis amigos, cuando sus papás los buscan luego de la escuela, hablan de ellos con orgullo como shinobis y como personas, y yo ni siquiera puedo tener eso. Papá no está para regañarme si hago algo mal o para hacerme un gesto de cariño cada vez que hago algo bien. Cada día que pasa el nudo en mi garganta crece.

A veces siento como si lo escondieran de mí.

Por eso le pido, shinobi-san, háblame lo que pueda de él, quiero llenar espacios y lagunas mentales, hacerme historias bonitas de él...

De nuevo le pido disculpas por todas estas tonterías que digo y ojalá pueda ayudarme.

P. D: Ayer comí verduras al horno.

 _-Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

 _Para Sarada-chan:_

Aun me sorprende que hayas respondido la carta.

Y me gusta que a pesar de la decepción aun tengas las agallas de sobreponerte a eso.

Puede que nunca comprenda tu soledad. Cada persona es un mundo diferente, el dolor nos lleva a actuar de maneras insospechadas. Nunca te dejes sobreponer por él, mantén siempre la cara en alto, esperanzada, alegre, orgullosa.

¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que se quién eres? Muchas veces te he visto por ahí y como te dije antes, conozco a tus padres. Permíteme decirte que eres igual a tu padre, los ojos negros, el cabello azabache, la actitud orgullosa que los caracteriza a ustedes los Uchiha... No lo tomes a mal, esa actitud es la misma que define tu personalidad. Sarada-chan, labra bien tus rasgos, nunca cambies para complacer a otros...

Volviendo a tu padre, para mí no es para nada una molestia contarte sobre él siempre y cuando tú quieras saber. Comprendo él silencio de tu madre e imagino lo doloroso que debe ser, pero no puedes decir que es inútil consolarla; a veces las personas más tristes son las que dan el mejor apoyo y quién más que tú para ponerle una mano en el hombro y darle una sonrisa cálida.

Tu padre no era un niño muy expresivo, los niños de esa época (e incluso de la mía) habían pasado por eventos tan emocionalmente fuertes que la mayoría ya estaban algo curados de sentimientos, y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción.

El séptimo y él eran rivales, podías verlos discutir por todo. Naruto se superaba por Sasuke, Sasuke se esforzaba por Naruto. Esa relación amistad-odio los hizo los hombres que hoy en día son.

Ya la guerra luego separo los caminos de todos y cada quien tomo sus propias decisiones individuales. Si algo tiene Sasuke Uchiha es lo individual e independiente que es, él no necesita que le digan que está cometiendo errores, cuando se da cuenta los corrige a su modo.

Quiero que entiendas que hay cosas que no podrá contarte porque no me corresponde a mi informarte de asuntos internos de tus padres o tu familia. Ya habrá tiempo para que tu padre te hable de ello cuando regrese por ustedes dos. Cuando los conozcas por tu cuenta podremos hablarlos.

Por otro lado... Si, hablo muy lindo de tu madre, me parece una mujer excepcional. Posiblemente de las más bellas que me habré cruzado en la vida. Mas ello no significa que me guste. Ambos somos adultos y la respeto como la increíble médica y la excelente kunoichi que es.

No tengo hijos, no sé cómo se siente dejarlos, tampoco que sentirían ellos al tener un padre lejos y ausente; pero fui el hijo de alguien, conozco el vació en el pecho que se siente llegar a casa y estar solo, saber que papá y mamá ya no están y te quedaste solo. Ya no hay caminatas largas a casa, ya no hay una cena caliente esperándote al llegar, ya no hay con quien hablar. Solo hay vacío, solo hay silencio.

Tú tienes aún a mamá así que hazme un pequeño favor: cada vez que te sientas sola, corta una flor para tu madre y espérala en casa con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Limpiará tu alma, le dará paz y alivio a tu triste corazón.

No creo poder darte más palabras de las que ya te he escrito. Espero haberte ayudado de algún modo.

Sigue alimentándote bien, Sarada-chan.

P.D: A Sakura-chan le gustan los _lirios_.

 _-Un simple Shinobi._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Emociones

_Nada te persigue, nada te atormenta,_

 _es tu miedo… Eres tú._

* * *

 _Querido shinobi-san_... me pregunto si algún día me dirás tu nombre. Es incomodo tener tantos unos varios meses y unas cuantas cartas encima y ni siquiera saber cómo eres, qué te gusta hacer, como pasas tus ratos libres.

En tus cartas anteriores hablas como si fueses una persona realmente vieja... Te estoy imaginando como las fotos del Sandaime. Muy viejito, con tu cara llena de arrugas y manchas de sol. Me da la impresión de que tienes una mirada tierna, de esas que comprenden tu alma con solo un vistazo. Voz pasible, pausada... Y un largo cabello blanco canoso por los años de entregarle tu vida a esta aldea. ¿Aún dejan laborar a shinobis de tal edad? Vale, solo estoy bromeando, pero realmente me gustaría saber de ti. En la carta anterior mencionaste que también estas solo, y debe ser por eso que nos estamos llevando bien, somos iguales shinobi san, estamos solos.

A veces cuando estoy en la academia me siento feliz, como si no pasara nada, mis amigos me hacen sentir reconfortada, incluso el tonto de Boruto puede cambiar mi semblante a veces. Tú también me haces feliz, shinobi san. Escribirte estas cartas es un gran modo de desahogarme, saber que puedo contarte lo que sea ¡Me complace que seamos amigos!

Por otro lado, sucede que ayer a mamá le regalaron flores y es una ironía porque he estado haciendo lo que me dijiste y desde entonces la veo más feliz que antes. Yo también lo estoy, me gusta ir a comprarlas con la tía Ino y ponerlas en la mesa junto a la entrada para ella. Hacerla feliz, aunque sea con algo tan simple me hace feliz, me doy cuenta que cada vez la amo más, no lo sé.

Pero con estas flores de ayer era diferente... Estaba muy sonrojada y no paraba de mirarlas, incluso las coloco en la mesa del comedor para verlas mientras comíamos ¡Esta tan feliz! Por momentos lucia como una niña pequeña.

Tengo miedo de que se esté enamorando de alguien más, que se vaya a olvidar de papá y de mi, que traiga a otro hombre a casa, que yo ya no pueda tener a mi familia completa. Tengo mucho miedo, shinobi san. Y aunque me encanta verla así tan feliz... En mi cabeza hay un lío de emociones dando vueltas de allá para acá.

Ojalá puedas responder pronto.

 _P.D: No quiero otro papá._

 _-Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

 _Para Sarada-chan._

Tengo 46 años.

Y He tenido una larga vida a pesar de todo: Estuve en la tercera Guerra Shinobi y también en la cuarta. Vi al Sandaime; al Yondaime; al Sandaime de nuevo; a la Godaime, etc. Y he estado al borde de la muerte una infinidad de veces (incluso una vez estuve muerto de verdad).

Cada día que me levantó me siento feliz porque las generaciones futuras no están pasando por lo que yo pase. Los niños de hoy en día pueden ser niños, no deben forzarlos a ser adultos como me paso a mí.

Tengo unas cuantas canas y debo tener arrugas en el rostro y ojeras bajo mis ojos de lo cansado que he estado por años. Mi cuerpo está plagado de cicatrices de cada combate que he tenido y cada una tiene una historia única que contar.

De mi nombre ni te cuento. He tenido muchas maneras de llamarme a lo largo de mi vida. Apodos que gane en algunos combates, otros que me otorgaron por mis habilidades, incluso los nombres claves que utilice en cada misión. Recuerdo aquellos años de mi vida cuando era un anbu y ni siquiera podía tener nombre... Mis amigos me llamaron de un modo, y mis subordinados de otro. Puedes decirme como gustes Sarada chan.

A mí también me complace que seamos amigos, Sarada-chan. Como te dije no tengo hijos, y me siento muy paternal contigo. Eres una buena niña, me gusta que estés feliz.

Volviendo al tema de tu madre, no veo porqué debas tener miedo.

Sakura es adulta y sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Tú la conoces más que nadie y sabes como es. El simple hecho de que este feliz es una ganancia ¿no? No creo que importe mucho la razón.

Nadie va a reemplazar a tu padre, chica. Ningún hombre que entre a la vida de tu madre podrá borrar esos recuerdos. Sasuke Uchiha seguirá siendo tu padre, eso no lo dudes nunca. Tu madre nunca impondrá a nadie en tu vida en contra de tu voluntad.

No con esto quiero decir que ella cederá ante la soledad, si no que si tal vez algún día ella decidiese rehacer su vida sería con alguien que tú también apruebes. Tú misma has dicho que te gusta verla feliz, pues deberías pensarlo un poco. Pon en orden tus pensamientos, no te dejes llevar por emociones conflictivas.

Estas confundida, lo comprendo, lo noto por tu forma de escribir azorada casi al final de la carta, con las ideas algo revueltas; aun eres una niña, pero estas dudas debes aclararlas con tu mamá. Ambas siéntense a hablar, cuéntale tus inseguridades Sarada-chan, no acumules silencios. Ella está ahí para ti, _yo estoy aquí para ti._

Por lo que dices me haces pensar que estas un poco temerosa de ti también, te sientes en una situación ambigua sin poder elegir un bando así que permítete decirte que nadie te va a quitar a tu madre, el vínculo que las une es algo más grande de lo que cualquiera pueda entender. No tienes que temer temor de ello. Recuerda que la vida es cambiante y debemos adaptarnos.

No es cuestión de dejar de lado a tu padre es cuestión de saber si debes hacerle espacio a algo nuevo en tu vida.

Se buena niña, convérsalo con tu madre, tal vez te sorprendería algo que quiera decir.

A veces la mayor felicidad que podemos experimentar es la de ver a los que amamos felices incluso si no es causada por nosotros.

 _P.D: Al Este de la aldea, justo bajo el puente, a la orilla del lago, crecen lirios silvestres._

 _-Un simple shinobi._

 _-o-_

 **Para: _**

 **De: _**

 _Esa no fue la sonrisa que me enamoró._

 _Sonríe._

 _-K.H._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Grietas

_Siempre estoy de vuelta_

 _porque uno es de donde llora_

* * *

 _Querido shinobi san:_

Las cosas en mi vida han estado algo fuera de control estos últimos días. Todo a mi alrededor está empezando a dar un giro drástico del que no sé si me sienta completamente cómoda.

El problema viene divido en tres casos: El primero. Estoy empezando a sentirme in poco menos a gusto en la academia. No lo sé, algo sucede conmigo. No puedo estar rodeada de tanta gente, no puedo ver familiar por ahí y orgullo familiar por acá... Quiero decir, y aunque suene egoísta, que estoy harta de ver familias lindas y felices.

La segunda: El director Iruka le ha sugerido a mi madre adelantarme unos cuantos grados... Dice que soy como mi padre. Querido shinobi, no sabes la emoción que siento vibrar en mi corazón cuando escucho esas palabras, quiero ser como el, estoy harta de ser la hija de nadie.

Y la tercera y la que más me agobia más, es mi madre.

Últimamente -aunque más feliz- suele andar por ahí despistada de todo, suspirando como boba...Esta enamorada, por fin se ha olvidado de mi padre.

Cada vez que la veo sonreír siento en el pecho una mezcla extraña de emociones... Quisiera que siempre estuviese con esa expresión infantil en si rostro, alegre, anhelante; pero tenerla implicaría dejar atrás su pasado con mi padre, dejaría de lado a la familia que construyó solo por alguien nuevo. No quiero dejar de ser importante en su vida, la necesito a mi lado y ella me va a dejar, así como ya no recuerda a mi padre, como poco apoco se ha estado olvidado de mi... Cada día que pasa me siento aun como la hija de nadie.

¿Has experimentado esa sensación? ¿tú también has tenido este grieta en el pecho? ¿a ti también te han dejado de lado?

Ella lo hará. Tengo miedo de haberme quedado sin papá y ahora sin mamá.

 _-Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

 _Shinobi san:_

Ya han pasado tres meses desde tu última carta. Extraño hablar contigo. Extraño tus consejos.

Tenía tanto que contarte, de mi madre y Kakashi san, de Boruto y nuestro maestro, de la academia...

Tu halcón repetidamente viene a mi ventada a la misma hora de siempre, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil que te lleve las cartas. El simplemente esta acá, come y duerme en la rama y recibe los pergaminos, pero no los quiere llevar. Es como si supiera de algún modo que tu no los vas a leer... Solo se las lleva luego de tanto insistirle y regresa al día siguiente sin mensaje alguno y solo a repetir la rutina.

Los días pasan y tú no me respondes. Tengo miedo de pensar lo peor...

Estoy muy sola, shinobi-san.

Mis amigos están conmigo lo comprendo, pero cuando ellos se van estoy muy triste sin sentido, como si solo estuviera alegre en compañía, pero cuando me quedo conmigo misma mi mete se cierra y esta callada entonces me siento sumergida en algo que me ahoga. Que me rompe por dentro y me conduce a un inevitable silencio.

Cada día mamá trabaja más. Ya casi ni la veo, el hospital la consume, a veces apenas y llega a casa a dormir. Los lirios se marchitan en nuestra mesa y ella nunca los ve.

Comprendo el silencio que mencionabas antes, ese vacío.

En clases estoy bien, pero cuando todos se van, mi cabeza se trasporta a mi realidad y algo dentro de mi empieza a quebrarse ruidosamente.

Y luego mi mente es silencio. Mi casa Es silencio. Un silencio tan pesado que poco a poco me va consumiendo.

Shinobi san, he descubierto que soy un lirio. No uno de los de la florería de la tía Ino. sino de los lirios silvestre que crecen bajo el puente... aislados, sin conocer el calor humano. Ignorados por quienes lo rodean, cargados de silencio y tristeza esperando ser descubiertos por alguien.

Extraño a mamá y te extraño a ti.

- _Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

 _Shinobi san._

Ahora cuando pienso en ti me siento igual que lo hacía cuando pensaba en papá.

Tu también te has ido.

Mamá está viniendo un poco más a casa, la he visto varias noches seguidas en las que hemos comido juntas en silencio, ya no es porque ella quiera, ahora es porque yo quiero. Porque ella esta aquí, preguntándome si comí, revisando mi tarea, peinándome por las noches; pero su mente esta en otro lado.

Constantemente me pregunta como estoy. _Triste, desanimada, sola y dolida._ Y no puedo decirle porque lo que veo en sus ojos -esa preocupación constante- me evita ponerle más peso sobre los hombros.

Ahora los lirios son solo una alegría momentánea y educada hacia mí.

Y yo se la razón de su tristeza: ella está enamorada. Y eso no es todo. Su amor se le va, su amor se le muere y la deja.

Entonces cada mañana -desde que la he espiado- toma uno de los lirios que le dejo en la mesilla y lo lleva al piso 3 del hospital, a la habitación 22, y lo pone junto a la cama de Kakashi-san. Se sienta a su lado durante unos minutos y derrama unas lágrimas en silencio.

Extraño verla sonreír con las flores en la mesa del comedor y suspirar enamorada cada vez que Kakashi-san le acompañaba hasta el portal de nuestra casa y me dejaba un chocolate en el alfeizar de la ventana sin que ella lo notara.

Ya no estoy celosa, ya no estoy insegura, ahora solo estoy igual de triste que ella.

Él también se va y la va a dejar, tal como papá nos dejó aquella vez, solo que ahora ella no tendrá esperanzas porque cuando él se vaya ya no va a volver.

Y nos volveremos a quedar solas.

Ya no puedo evitar llorar. Ya sé por qué no puedo consolarla, es porque no puedo consolarme a mí misma. Deseo llorar con ella, quiero acurrucarme en su pecho y llorar a moco tendido en su regazo.

Ahora lo entiendo, ambas somos como los lirios que conseguí bajo el puente, alguien nos salvó por momentos, pero ahora estamos solas en alguna mesilla con nuestros pétalos ya agrietados y secos mientras nos marchitamos lentamente.

Se fue mi padre, se va Kakashi-san, te fuiste tú.

 _-Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Identidad

_Querido Shinobi san:_

Me he acostumbrado a tu silencio. ya no espero que respondas mis cartas ya no espero ver a tu halcón en la ventana, ya no desespero cada día que pasa y no se de ti.

Esta tal vez sea la ultima carta que escriba, no por que no quiera si no porque se que no habrá respuesta alguna. Me tortura escribirte mas de una vez y estar en la completa ignorancia de tu vida, si me lees si no me lees, si piensas en mi, si me extrañas o si simplemente has decidido formar una nueva familia y ya no estas necesitado de conversas con esta niña.

Durante los meses que nos hemos escrito mi vida ha cambiado mucho, no creo ser la misma niña que te escribió aquella vez desesperada por una señal de mi padre, tampoco la misma egoísta que solo quería a su madre para si.

Mama últimamente no esta tan bien, esta tan rota que no creo poder arreglarla nunca, cada día que pasa la siento mas lejos, los pies en la tierra y la mente en el cielo. A veces me pregunto lo mucho que se debe amar a una persona para llorarlo tanto. Verdaderamente que el amor de su vida llego algo tarde y lamento eso. No quiero ser un obstáculo para su felicidad nunca mas.

He crecído mentalmente, me has ayudado en ello. Tus palabras para mí eran lo mas cercano a un padre que alguna vez había sentido. A pesar de no saber tu nombre y de estar lejos de mi, te sentías tan familiar, tan cerca, tan indudablemente cercano a mi que por momentos olvidaba que no eras un conocido y solo eras otro cumulo de letras en mi día a día.

¿Es eso lo que se sentía tener un padre?

¿Es esto lo que yo debía sentir al tener a mi padre lejos?

Ya no lo extraño, ya no lo necesito. Creo que estoy bien sola, no puedo anhelar de alguien a quien nunca he visto ni contacto he tenido.

Querido shinobi san, ya no necesito a mi padre conmigo, pero te mentiría si te dijera que ya no te necesito a ti.

Alguna vez me hubiese gustado ver una sonrisa cálida tuya esperarme en casa, una palabra de aliento, una palmada consoladora.

La vida nunca es como lo esperamos, creo que mamá nunca imagino una vida tan sola, creo que tu tampoco lo hiciste.

Yo por lo menos la tengo a ella, ¿pero que tienes tu? Estas solo, tan terriblemente solo que hasta duele.

Toda esta soledad que yo llevo en mi corazón tu la has llevado en tu vida por largo tiempo.

El silencio que agobia mi mente por momentos ha de ser un tumor constante en la tuya.

¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por que si sabias que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti?

Envio Lirios con tu halcon. Supongo que esta es la despedida.

-Sarada Uchiha.

-0-

Querida Sarada-chan:

Todo lo que dices es cierto y hasta mas.

A veces falta estar en una situación entre la vida y la muerte para darte cuenta de todo de lo que te has perdido. Y aunque lo he estado en mas de una oportunidad, creo que nunca había anhelado -como ahora- vivir. He perdido mucho, he ganado otro poco, pero siempre he sabido que debo sacrificar mucho para obtener poco. Nunca he sido egoísta, nunca me ha dolido desprenderme del amor para proteger lo que amo. Pero ya me canse.

Por fin he conocido algo por lo que estaría mas que feliz de levantarme cada mañana.

Y se siente bien tener por quien luchar.

Los shinobis nos cansamos de ser maquinas, de ser instrumentos.

Ahora la tengo a ella.

Y aunque eres una niña muy despierta, tan consciente de la vida, hay un par de cosas en las que te equivocas:

Los niños siempre necesitan a sus padres.

Sasuke debe estar pasando por lo que yo algún día pase, siempre hay algo mas importante. Y solo es una etapa, ya llegara el día -y de eso estoy seguro- en que lo vera, nada es mas importante que la familia, que recibir una sonrisa cálida al llegar a casa, que dejar un pedazo de ti mismo cada vez que vas lejos de tu hogar.

La vida se lo mostrara, y tu lo entenderás.

Querida Sarada chan, tus palabras me tocan el corazón cada vez que te leo, eres un reflejo de mi mismo, siento la necesidad de cuidarte, de entenderte, de darte una mano amiga y un hombro para llorar. Haces que este viejo shinobi, que esta vieja herramienta ya gastada por los años se vuelva a sentir útil.

No pretendo dejarte, ni a ti ni a tu madre. Son lo mas cercano a la familia que jamas he tenido.

Amo verla reír, amo sus regaños y su sonrisa tímida cuando me ve. Cuando te habla, como le brillan los ojos, como si fueras su mundo.

Ella ciertamente no es la mujer mas hermosa que se ha cruzado en mi vida, pero es la única con la que me he sentido a gusto, con quien he podido bajar mis máscaras, dejar de ser anónimo.

No pretendo ser tu padre, nunca lo seré, pero mi intención es estar ahí, ser tu amigo, tu palmada cálida, tus consejos cuando necesites de mi, tu voz de aliento cuando te sientas perdida. Podría darte todo lo que me faltó a mi.

He vivido toda mi vida en la soledad, casi me acostumbro al dolor, a las despedidas, a la vida efímera.

Pretendo que las cosas cambien.

Ya no habrá silencio, ya no habrá vació. Ya no estaré solo, tu madre ya no estará sola, tu no estarás sola.

Yo no abandono a nadie.

No pretendo ser tu padre, pero pretendo que seamos una familia.

-Kakashi Hatake.

-0-

 _Se viene el epílogo *-*_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
